Bennu Tamaki: Pokemon Trainer
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: A collection of random moments from my experiences with Pokemon Black, with a dark outlook on them. Rated T for blood death, gore, and mild implications. FerrisWheelShipping implied, but not largely supported.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Moien! If you've read my profile, you already know about the crash, and how this is the only surviving piece of work I have. If you didn't, well now you know. This is a collection of random moments from my Pokemon Black experience, in no particular order.**

**Here's a description of Bennu:**

**Past!Bennu**

**Age: 9 **

**Hair color: Brown, held up in two short pigtails**

**Eye color: Indigo**

**Outfit: Pink dress with thick black belt, black shoes, key necklace**

**Present!Bennu**

**Age: 14**

**Hair color: Brown, held up in one big ponytail**

**Eye color: Indigo**

**Outfit: Orchid shirt, purple skirt with short black leggings underneath, black belt, black running shoes, key necklace, golden triangle necklace, red backpack with 6 pokeballs dangling from the straps.**

**Rated T for lots of blood, gore, death, some language, and mild implications. Let's begin!)**

CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE

If you think that you had a bad childhood, you don't know jack. Have YOU ever been caught up in illegal activity, gotten your friends murdered, and forged a grudge that would tear a country apart, all at the tender age of 9? I didn't think so. But I have.

My best friends were murdered by Team Plasma's prince when I was 9. I'll tell you how it happened.

_FLASHBACK, 5 YEARS AGO_

"Come on, guys! It's not much further!" I said, tearing along a beaten path. Adam and Cole trailed behind me.

Adam Sennen was the older of my friends. He had black hair with a turquoise trim, and his bangs were orange. His hair stood up in two upward points on either side of his head. He wore black shorts and a white T-shirt, with a thin triangle of brass hanging around his neck.

Cole Ryuzaki looked almost the same, except his hair tips were pointed downwards, and he was much shorter than Adam. He wore a black T-shirt and white shorts. Between the two, you could mistake them for twins. But they weren't related at all.

"Slow down, Bennu! We all can't run as fast as you!" Adam shouted.

I broke through the bushes and found that the cove was... different than the other times we had visited.

The clear, sparkling water was murky with stirred up silt. Most of the trees, which cast a beautiful emerald light when the sun shown through them were cut down. There was orange safety fence and metal fence along the shore of the pond, and a building loomed over the pond.

But the most startling thing was the people who had suddenly shown up. They were dressed up in white and blue mideival style cloaks. Almost all of them had orange hair, which puzzled me. The people shouted orders at each other.

"Who are they? Cole said.

"I dunno. Let's ask them." I said, walking up to one. I heard Adam advise me against it, but ignored him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here? This is kinda our secret spot." I asked one of the people. He turned towards me with a glare.

"Not anymore, it's not." he replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side.

"This land is under the ownership of Team Plasma now. We have permission to kill trespassers."

"But that's not fair! We were here first!" I argued.

"We're just following orders from our prince." the man declared.

"I wanna speak to your prince!" I shouted, rage beginning to well up inside me.

"YOU don't get to speak to anyone! Go away before I make you regret living." he said. I stared into those cold eyes with my own.

"No!" I shouted, before pushing past him. I ran into the building.

"Bennu, come back here!" Adam shouted, knocking him to the ground, following me at breakneck speed.

"No! I'm gonna fight for our spot, and nothing's gonna stop me!" I shouted.

"We've got a red alert! Code 573DP! Trespassers!" I heard a person shout.

_CONTROL ROOM_

"We've got a red alert! Code 573DP! Trespassers!" the intercom announced.

"Kill them." I said.

_WITH BENNU_

We ducked into a closet, just in time to see a mob of soldiers run past. These guys were fierce.

"Okay, we should be safe here." I gasped, out of breath from running so much.

"Safe? SAFE?! Bennu, we're anything BUT safe! We're in a building we don't know, with people who hate us hunting us down to kill us! What were you thinking?!" Adam shouted.

"Calm down. We know how she is." Cole said. I looked at both of them.

"I know. I'm sorry I got you two into this. I just couldn't bear to lose this cove. It's where we met." I sighed. A moment passed between us.

"Oh, alright. We'll go see the prince. But then we're getting outta here!" Adam said gruffly.

I smiled. "Thank you."

_PLASMA CONTROL PANEL_

"Hey! We've got a bone to pick with you! We want our spot back!" I yelled, crashing through the door. The room was very dimly lit, but I could see movement.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Bennu." a hollow voice said. I was thrown off by the fact that this person knew my name.

"Wha- How do you know my name?!" I said.

"We've been watching you three. Bennu, and the two lovebirds. I will say it's an odd thing to see, two boys in love with each other, but I shouldn't judge."

This threw me off big time.

"Oh, you hadn't noticed? I thought you would have been more observant, Bennu."

"You-you're lying!" I shouted.

"Well, if you don't believe me, ask them yourself."

I turned to Adam and Cole. "Guys, is this true?"

They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Yes, Bennu. We've been in love for a while now. We were going to tell you some day, but we never knew how you would take it."

I was agape with shock. It wasn't as if I was against this kind of thing, but it hit me really hard.

"Are we all clear now? Now you can all die together. Zorua!" he commanded. A small black fox like Pokemon jumped over the desk, its blue eyes glaring at us.

"Zorua, kill them." he said. A shadow ball gathered in its mouth. I stood in front of Adam and Cole, ready to risk my life protecting them.

"No!" Adam shouted, pushing me aside and nocking me to the ground. When I looked back, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The shadow ball entered Adam's body, burst through him, punched its way through Cole's body, and exited in a gory mess of blood. Some of it splashed on me. They fell to the ground, looks of mortification on their dying faces.

"ADAM! COLE! NO!" I screamed, rushing over to their bodies. Huge holes were torn in their torsos, blood was everywhere.

"Adam... Cole..." I whimpered, sliding their eyelids shut. Adam's necklace had snapped off, which I picked up. It was soaked in his blood. I started to cry, and blood soaked my legs and skirt.

"See what happens when you go against Team Plasma Bennu? You die." he said.

"Y-you..." I muttered. I choked on my own tears, unable to speak any more.

"Run away, Bennu. Run away and never come back." he said. I ran off, mortified, scarred, and anguished all at once.

That was 5 years ago. I am 14 now. Sure, I made new friends, but they weren't the same. The time has come for me to start my Pokemon journey. But my resentment still burns, for that day, I forged a grudge that will not be destroyed. Instead of becoming a Pokemon master, like everyone else does, I will hunt down Team Plasma's prince and murder him, just as he murdered my friends.

My name is Bennu Tamaki. This is my life.


	2. Test

_attention._

_This is a test of the iPad doc manager function. I'm testing to see if I can post stuff to fanfiction with an iPad. If you come across this message while reading, please disregard and continue._

_Thank you._


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE

"Bennu, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom, Elise, shout. I wasn't a morning person, so I grunted and rolled over.

"Bennu, time for breakfast!" my mom reminded me. I didn't answer back, and I actually fell asleep again.

"BENNU TAMAKI, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, I WILL END YOU!" Mom screeched. I tumbled onto the floor with a yelp. I growled, but got up from the floor. My radio clock was playing "Somebody to Love" by Queen.

I put on an orchid shirt, a black belt, and a purple skirt. I grabbed the golden triangle necklace off my dresser and studied it. The brass charm was dusty and dull, with the faintest remains of old blood on it.

"I have to wear this today. For Cole and Adam." I muttered, tying the cord around my neck. I put on socks and black sneakers, tied my black hair back into a big ponytail, and put my backpack on. But before I left my room, I reached in my dresser and pulled out a small stainless steel kitchen knife with a serrated blade and black handle, concealed in a black hilt with a strap. I slipped this under my skirt and strapped it to my thigh.

"BENNU, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Mom screeched.

"Coming, Mom!" I said, dashing out of my room and down the stairs to the breakfast table. Mom was in her usual attire, a blue dress with her brown hair up in odango buns the size of croquet balls with some strips of brown hair dangling from them.

"What took you so long?" she asked, handing me my egg on toast. She looked down and saw my necklace.

"Oh. Necklace troubles again?" Uggh, not this again.

"Mom, you know how much this necklace means to me." I said, halfway finished with my breakfast.

"I don't understand what you saw in those two. They ran away before their time." she stated flatly. Nuvema Town's adult residents had chosen to believe that Adam and Cole ran away or never existed. She also thought that my whole experience was some sort of coping tactic. That horrified me and was like an insult. I finished up my toast and got up.

"Well, I gotta go. Professor Juniper is waiting for me." I said, walking out the door.

Nuvema Town in the spring was nothing special. The trees were green, and so was the grass. It was Route 1 that was nice this time of year. We'll get to that later, though.

I walked down the road to the lab. I was joined by Cheren and Bianca at the door. Cheren was the typical uptight condescending brainiac. He never seemed capable of having any fun. Bianca was just the opposite. She was always happy, laughing all the time. But she was dumb as a post sometimes, especially when it came to time management.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" she called, dashing to catch up just as I was reaching for the door. Cheren and I just stared at her.

"...Bianca, I've known you for 10 years, and Bennu has known you for 4. We know you're not good with time, but seriously?" he said.

"Haha, you're right. I've really got to get an alarm."

"That's the understatement of the year." I muttered, opening the door to the lab.

The lab was very noisy, with assistants running about with stacks of papers flying about. Machines were whirring and making beeping sounds, and the volume of the chatter was immense. At the far end of the building was our teacher, Professor Juniper. She was a lofty sort of person, kind of like Bianca, but more serious.

I was the first to try and navigate the busy building. I dodged assistants like a bad ninja, pulling Cheren along with me, who dragged Bianca behind him. While I made it to the back room relatively unscathed, Bianca was covered in paper cuts and a few bruises, and Cheren was very deshelved.

"We're here!" Banca said cheerfully.

"Good morning class!" she said.

"Good morning, Professor Juniper!" we all said.

"Well, the day has finally come! It's time to choose your starter Pokemon! Remember, the Pokemon you choose will be your lifelong partner, so choose wisely! Bennu, I think you should go first!" she said.

I approached the Pokeballs and examined them. Inside each were an Oshawott, a Tepig, and a Snivy. Adam and Cole both loved Grass Pokemon. I picked up the Pokeball that held Snivy.

"I choose Snivy." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. I let Snivy out of his Pokeball. He appeared before me in a flash of bright light, and stated his name.

"Alright, then! Cheren, you're next!"

I crouched down in front of the Snivy. He looked at me with those uninterested eyes of his.

"Can I call you Adam?" I asked.

"Sni?" he replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. Adam hopped onto my shoulder.

"I'll take Tepig." Cheren said, gripping a Pokeball.

"Then I'll have Oshawott!" Bianca said, grabbing the last Pokeball.

"Alright, then! Onto the next thing. Here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs!" the Professor said. She handed each of us a red mini computer and six collapsed Pokeballs. I put mine in my pocket.

"Good luck, and remember to be safe!" the Professor called as we dragged each other through the crowds of people. I could feel Adam holding on for dear life with his collar vines. I immediately ran to Route 1, but Cheren and Bianca had beaten me there somehow.

"Bennu!" Bianca shouted.

"Bianca! Cheren! I thought you two would be long gone by now." I said, walking up to them. One thing I regret not having is running shoes.

"Bianca has this crazy idea that we should take our journey's first steps together." Cheren said, looking at Bianca.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she pleaded. Cheren glared at her annoyed, and sighed.

"Oh, fine."

"Yay! Everyone link arms!" she said. I hooked my arm around Bianca's left, and Cheren around her right.

"One, two, three, go!" We all took three steps forward.

"With that over with, I'm heading to Accumula Town." Cheren said. I should head there too. But Cheren was already gone, and Bianca had gotten herself in a battle with a Patrat. I was on my own again.

Accumula Town

I walked down the cobblestone streets. Accumula Town was a small town, but it was bigger than Nuvema. I had been here once or twice, and there weren't many people there.

But something was different. All the residents were gathered in the plaza, packing it to the brim. I made my way to the front of the crowd.

On the platform were a bunch of people in medieval costumes, most having red orange hair. They seemed familiar, and at first I couldn't pinpoint them. A man with flyaway green hair and this weird floaty yellow and purple robe thing (A/N: This was literally the only way I could think of to describe it, besides 'Giant Head Skirt') came out from behind a wall of these orange haired people. He had an odd eyepatch on and a sly grin on his face.

"Where have I seen these people before?" I asked myself. Then the man spoke in a spookily polite tone.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma...!" Wait a minute! This was the organization whose king murdered Adam and Cole! I narrowed my eyes. What the Hell were they up to?

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." A few murmurs rose from the crowd. What kind of Boufallant shit was this? Adam had a similar feeling. I could hear him hissing on top of my head.

"I'm sure that most of you believe that Pokemon and humans are partners and have come to live together as equals because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans... Only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

More murmurs. People were actually buying this crap? Unbelievable. If Pokemon  
really wanted nothing to do with humans, there wouldn't be trainers today.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that carry unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we have much to learn from. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"  
A few murmurs filled the air, but after a few minutes, a silky male voice spoke up with the most ridiculous idea ever.

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words today by imploring you to consider the relationship between humans and Pokemon... And the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With that, the crazy medieval people left. The crowd seemed divided as little arguments broke out in small groups.

"Geez, what was that about?" Cheren said from behind me. I swear I jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Cheren! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know how jumpy I am!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever. What do you think about all this?"

It's Boufallant shit. Pokemon appeared before trainers thousands of years ago to seek companionship and teamwork. We need each other, don't we, Adam?" I said, picking Adam off my head and cuddling him.

"Snivy!"

"Your Pokemon..." a silky male voice said. I looked up to find the owner of that voice, a tall, thin boy about age 17 with a mane of tea green hair wearing tan dress pants, a black and white cap, and a white shirt walking towards us. He had piercing teal eyes that could bore through steel. I hate to admit it, but he was kind of cute.

"Just now, it was saying..." he murmured. As he approached me, I backed up a few steps.

"Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokemon talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren said. The boy looked disappointed.

"Oh. Then you can't hear it either... How sad." he said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is N."

"My name's Cheren."

"Hi! I'm Bennu, and this is Adam! Say hello, Adam!" I encouraged, but Adam let out a low growl.

"Our professor sent us out to complete the Pokedex. My main goal is to become Champion, though." Cheren said.

"The Pokedex, eh? So...You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

He turned to me. "Well, Bennu, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" he reached for Adam.

"Hey! Back off!" I shouted. Adam had had enough of this, and did something I would never forget.

He pulled out his collar vines and slashed N across the face.

"Adam! No!" I yelled, but it was too late. A drop of blood trickled down from his cheek. I backed up about 3 feet.

"What's gotten into you?! That's a bad Adam! Bad Adam! I'm so sorry. He's never acted like this." I said over Adam's shouting.

"I never thought I would hear Pokemon say such things..." he muttered. This guy was weird for sure, but he couldn't be insane, could he?

"I have to change this world for Pokemon, because Pokemon are my friends." He said. With that, he turned and walked away.

"...What a weirdo." Cheren said. "But don't worry! Pokemon and trainers help each other out. It's been that way forever." He looked around. "Well, I'm going on ahead. I'm going to challenge the Striation City Gym. It's your best bet to do the same." He took off in the same direction as N.

That left me standing in the plaza. I looked at Adam scornfully.

"And what was that about?! Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you cut them!" I said firmly.

"Sni Sni Snivy!" Adam argued.

"Don't argue with me! You've got a lot to learn about handling emotions, mister! As punishment, you will spend the night in your Pokeball. I think that's a fair consequence." I replied. Adam grumbled in response.

"But lets put that aside, for now, we train." I said, heading out of town.


End file.
